Ask the hosts 2
by Hetalia Hitachiin
Summary: Second verse, same as the first! If you have any questions you wanted to ask the hosts I have some good news. We're baaaacccckkk! Thanks to Kyoya, I now declare the ask open!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran**

* * *

The club had just ended for the day and on her way out Haruhi noticed Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and the twins sitting together at a table moping. Already knowing why they were so glum a sigh escaped her mouth as she walk over there prepared to give them another lecture.

"Come on guys its been almost a 't you think its time to move on?" The five hosts just continued to wallow in their little gloomville. To be honest even as she said this it was even hard for her to believe this.

"Yeah I miss the ask too. It was fun receiving questions from the fans."

"And breaking the fourth wall."

"Getting into all sorts of shenanigans."

"All those cool cosplays."

"And most importantly making absolutely no sense at all."

The rest of the depressed hosts excluding Mori chimed in as Haruhi soon followed suit adding to the gray depressing aura. Almost as if on cue Kyoya walked into the club room with Renge and Kasanoda. "Seriously, what do you think you all are doing?" He commented gaining their attention.

"We miss the ask." Kyoya just sighed upon hearing their reply and casually pushed up his glasses. "Honestly if you missed the ask so much why didn't you just call up Hetalia like I did?"

Hearing the name Hetalia all eye's soon fell to Kyoya as he stepped to the side reveling Hetalia who was standing behind him.

"Yo." She replied nonchalantly.

"Sissys back!" Tamaki exclaimed as he went in for a glomp.

"Yes it is I the great papy- I mean the great Hetalia has returned."

"Yay! Heta-Chans back!" Hunny said as he came and gave her a hug. While in the hug with Hunny-Senpai the twins popped up beside her.

"So..."

"Did you bring us back anything?"

"Ha, did I ever." She replied as Satoshi and Chika were bringing in a big red velvet bag.

"Uhg, why is this bag so heavy." Chika complained wiping the sweat from his brow. He was about to scream when he looked over at Satoshi who seemed to be carrying the bag no problem, seriously he didn't even break a sweat.

"C'mon Chika its not that bad." Satoshi said as they placed the bag next to Hetalia.

"Are those all letters for us?" Haruhi asked as she stood in bewilderment contemplating the size of the bag.

"Yep I bring you more questions. I'm like Santa and this is a postal service christmas... I guess."

"Not so fast." Everyone stared at the bag they just heard a noise from. Next thing they knew another girl came out of the bag. Hetalia just faced palmed seeing her.

"Uh Hetalia who is this?" Everyone asked staring at the cackling girl as they began to shift behind Hetalia.

"Big sis what are you doing here?"

"BIG SIS?" The hosts excluding Kyoya and Mori asked in complete shock.

"Well your ask-thing seemed fun so I wanted to join." She finally replied.

"Fine. Just give me a box of Mallowmars." Handing Hetalia a box of Mallowmars Big sis went back to cackling.

Seeing this a sweat-drop had formed on the back of Hetalia's head. "Please tell me I didn't just make a mistake." She then looked down at her box of Mallowmars and opened it up. "Eh, that's future me's problem now."

Rules

1\. Please Pm your questions/ Comments if you can.

2\. Last time I said no dares but I might just allow some this time.

3\. Please respect others.  
4\. Just have fun.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hetalia: Yeah I'm so excited! Its been a long time!**  
 **Tamaki: I know I'm sure all my lovely fans have missed me too, and are filled with utter joy seeing that the ask has returned!**  
 **The twins: Yeah, maybe to see us prank you that is!**  
 **Hetalia: Now with that out of the way I can now say the ask is open!**  
 **The hosts: Welcome! {Rose petals start to fill the room}**  
 **Moonlight(big sis): Hetalia,little sis,when i heard you mention satoshi and chika, i thought you were talking about houjou,wait is it hojo or houjo or houjou? whatever,and the chicken. ^^;**  
 **Hetalia:wow. *hands Moonlight Ouran vol.1* start reading.**


	2. Reunions and Alice?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

 **Hetalia: {Plays Mata Ashita from the ouran ost} You have no idea how much I missed this!**

* * *

YAY! The ask is back! I was really sad to see this go the first time, but now it's back.

Anyway, my question is to all the host and Renge. Have any of you seen the abridged version of your show? The GSA version by Jokingpenguin Abridged in particular. They're really funny albeit a little out of character at times.

-Robo

 **Dear Robo**

 **Hetalia: =) YAY! Im excited to be doing this again too!**

 **The hosts: Abridged series?**  
 **Renge and Hetalia: {Starts to giggle.}**  
 **Renge: {Looks deeply at Honey-Senpai and trys to speak with her best Mori impression} Mitskuni.**  
 **Honey: Huh, what?**  
 **Both otakus: {Start laughing}**  
 **Hetalia: {Holds up a Beelzenef curse doll} whosever name your write on here will get fucked ... Up.**  
 **The hosts: ._.**  
 **Renge: Oh my I just love that abridged version.**  
 **Hetalia: Yeah I like this version too, but theres another one that would have been just as good if it had better audio.**  
 **Renge: This is a clock, this is a vase, this is your...**  
 **Hetalia: =) {Snaps} Thats the one!**

* * *

[A rather short girl dressed in an immaculately tailored Ouran boy's uniform enters the room. Her brownish-black hair is cut short, with two long strands, framing her pale face and tickling her collarbone, as the exception in length. Bangs partially obscure her chocolatey-brown eyes, which sparkle with hidden intellect. Her mouth, just a bit too small for her face, is stretched out in a friendly smile, which doesn't quite reach her eyes. Not quite, but certainly enough to give her a nice, girl-next-door look about her. Albeit an insanely rich, frighteningly pragmatic girl next door. She moves with a careful air, Italian loafer'd feet barely touching the ground. The girl smells faintly of basil and pencil lead, not exactly an unpleasant smell, but not a very feminine one, either. She takes a tentative step towards the group, pulling a leather-bound notebook and beige mechanical pencil, both unnervingly similar to Kyoya's out from a hidden pocket and raising her right hand in a cheerful wave. The others stare blankly, obviously surprised by the newcomer, then progress to varying levels of confusion (many), intrigue (some), 'ooh-Kyon-kyon-you-never-introduced-us' (twins), and embarrassment (Kyoya, mostly, and to a lesser degree the subjects of her questions). She begins to speak. Her voice is cheerful, though almost incoherently fast. All the while, her pencil skritch-skritch-skritches across the notebook's page. It is all rather overwhelming.]

Greetings, everyone! This is Inoue Sakaki speaking. I suppose you would consider me an OC. I don't really mind. As an OC, I can defy the laws of physics. [Saki smiles.]

This one's for Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san. [Saki points to each with a polite nod.] Oh? Yes, I can tell them apart. [Saki notices the stares from the rest of the group.] Well, it's kind of obvious, really. Kaoru-san is far more reserved. And more philisophical. Also, Hikaru-san carries himself differently. Three degrees more swing in his left arm. And Kaoru-san has a faint scar on his elbow from when he was...[Saki trails off, noticing a significant increase in incredulous gaping.] Don't any of you read the school's files? Or compile data? Seriously. Anyway, Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san - how do you feel about being paired together? At what point, do you think, Hikaru/Kaoru becomes uncomfortable for you? Yes, I do know that you don't read fanfiction, but...honestly. Those otakus must have confronted you at some point. It's frightening, really. I was with Kyon-kyon when it happened to him. All those first drafts and 'kya'-ing. [Saki shudders.] It's not something you'd easily forget.

Hello there, Haru-chan! And Tamaki-senpai as well. You guys don't have to answer this if it feels uncomfortable to. [Saki begins to blush.] But I was just wondering...when was the first time you felt romantically attached to one another? Profuse apologies; I had to...Renge-chan...[More blushing.]

Oh, and Renge-chan! I haven't seen you in absolute eternity! [Saki hugs her friend.] Hmm, I should have something for you, too...oh, yes! Ships among those present? And don't tell me you don't have any; you're Renge-chan.

And Kyon-kyon - has the unit tasked with those otakus finished yet? You didn't send me your hourly status report, and I was beginning to get worried. Call me when you're finished. [Saki's cell phone buzzes and, after a moment's pause, she smiles wickedly at Kyoya. The air around her chills a few degrees.] The value of the Otori Group's stock just dropped 0.6 of a percent! On a completely unrelated note, [Saki's wicked smile widens a bit. It's verging on the point of comical.] Inoue Enterprises is buying a software start up next week. [Saki begins to hum happily.] And, perhaps, another hamburger chain. Those seem to be very popular these days. [Saki's phone buzzes once more.]

Goodbye, everyone! Remember to send me the hourly report, Kyon-kyon! And thank you, Hetalia-sama and Moonlight-sama, for starting up the ask again! Also, Nekozawa-senpai, we have your shipment from Africa ready! [Saki exits with a flourish. Kyoya still looks rather embarrassed.]

[A meek voice calls from the hallway.] {Um, hello. This is E-sama. Sorry, guys. That was very long. Please post my addition! I love your work! [Pause.] Sakkiiii, I'm coming, okay? Wait for me, Saki! Goodbye!}

[Kyoya is still very red.]

 **Dear Saki and E-sama**

 **Everyone excluding Renge,Mori and Kyoya: 0_0 Uh Kyoya who is she?**  
 **Kyoya: 0/0 Its complicated.**  
 **Hikaru:0_0 Uh... well we honestly don't mind.**  
 **Kaoru:0_0 Yeah we deal with this in the club everyday.**  
 **Hikaru: Besides {Pulls Kaoru into an embrace} we never said it wasn't cannon.**  
 **Kaoru: Hikaru... not here.**  
 **Tamaki: I've always know I loved Haruhi!**  
 **Hikaru: Yeah, we didn't need to help you at all boss.**  
 **Haruhi: Well... I think it was when Tamaki went back to the Suoh main haouse and he left the club for a while. Sure I knew there was something I felt about him. But that was really the determining factor for me.**  
 **Renge: {Hugs you} Yay I'm glad to see you again!**  
 **Kyoya: 0/0**

 **Hetalia: Your welcome, and I'm glad your enjoying it.**

* * *

Wow I'm so glad your back I missed you so much Heta-chan, that and picking on Kyoya.  
Ahh good times and lots of hugs.

wow this is cool and Hikakai has expanded to a third fanfiction site yay. Any who..

So Haruhi have you finally accepted Tamaki's feelings. are we to expect cute little brown haired purple eyed clones some day.

Sorry Hikaru I know you love Haruhi but she can't keep up with you and you and Kaoru need a girl that can...

So Kyoya I saw your men my way again. I've never seen my daughter have so much fun making grown soldiers wet themselves using only a jar of spiders.

Speaking of Honey what did you and Mori teach her when you hung out. She's threatening bigger boys on the bus now when they pick on the littler ones with violence... well and spiders but I think the spiders were my doing. Or the twins.

Renge I missed you too more hugs gosh my fanfictions have expanded so much since I last saw ya and I'm sure we can come up with some awesome cosplays for the boys.

Neko-chan I never asked you anything last time and i'm sorry if you feel left out but i'm immune to curses so you can stop...

Tamaki- If you could cosplay as any character from Fire Emblem awakening who would you pick ( I didn't want you left out)

Well bye till next time missed you guys lots... Baha the hikakai twins are so cute Love you Heta-chan if you Wattpad at all add me...

 **Dear Liz**

 **Everyone excluding Kyoya and Mori: Liz! {Hugs you}**  
 **Mori: {Pats your head and smiles}**  
 **Hetalia: I missed you too! Kyo-Kyo here did as well!**  
 **Kyoya: {Looks at Hetalia and pushes up his glasses as light seems to reflect off his lenses} Please don't ever call me that.**  
 **Hetalia: Could be worse. I could call you Yun-Yun or ... {Goes in for a hug} BASSY!**  
 **Kyoya: 0_0 Blast that Tatum and his accursed role as that butler.**

 **Hetalia: Thats amazing! Im happy to hear your story is spreading!**  
 **Haruhi: {Stares at Tamaki} Surprisingly yes. No, no kids.**  
 **Moonlight(BigSis):that description makes me think of alice from Pandora Hearts!*cricket sounds*k bye*zooms off***  
 **Hetalia:she's shy**

 **The twins: Thanks!**  
 **Kyoya: Yes, Im afraid Tachibana had to had to have a little word with the police force about that and now we have to schedule them for re-training.**  
 **Honey: {Giggles} See Takeshi I knew it would work! Just remind her that with great power comes great responsibility!**  
 **Renge: Thats awesome! Oooo the cosplays, I can't wait to dress Kyoya up!**

 **Nekozawa: {Pops up right behind you with Beelzenef} Thank you for noticing! Don't worry there were lots of people who asked to join my club last time so apology accepted. But Beelzenef wants you to hail him as your leader.**  
 **Beelzenef: {Laughs evilly}**  
 **Tamaki: Well I never played Fire emblem,but I hear its a good game.**  
 **Moonlight(BigSis):well then pretty boy, look it up!...k bye again!*pchooooooooooooooooooooooo***  
 **Hetalia: I don't have a wattpad but I'll think about getting one. See you later Liz!**

* * *

 **A/N Hetalia: {Squeals} I'm glad I started this back up again! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all in the next one. Well I'm goona go marathon through the first season of Arrow on Netflix.**

 **Moonlight(bigsis):i kinda feel like im just butting in, but whatevs,its fun!still feel akward though.**


	3. Lists and polls!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran**

 **{Plays unravel english dub by Unkown songbird}**  
 **Hetalia: Don't you guys just love it when you can find good english dubs of your favorite songs?**

* * *

Awe i felt the love And of course Kyoya missed me. I keep him on his toes. And point out flaws on his men.

Tamaki you should play Fire Emblem Dye your hair blue an you could be Chrom For a day

He an Gaius are the best lol

So Renge Fire Emblem Awakening cosplay Whose who ooo Neko can be forced to be Henry

Hikaru an Kaoru if i send you a bunch of decorative duck tape who you prank first an how Also Hikaru did you read your twins birth yet

Awe Honey an Mori Ariel has really expanded.  
She ran down an tackled her dad recently jumping off a table on him

Awe Heta it be so cool if your on Wattpad but its harder having three sights to keep up But wuvs ya guys bye Right

 **Dear Liz**

 **Kyoya: Yes, unfortunately it is true.**  
 **Tamaki: :3 Sounds interesting. Alright I will give a try!**

 **Hetalia: Wait which one the game or the hair?**  
 **Tamaki: Both!**  
 **The twins: Isn't it obvious? {Stare at Tamaki and grin}**  
 **Honey: Aww :3. In the Hanninozuka house thats how we say I love you! Right Takeshi?**  
 **Mori: {Nods}**

* * *

Hooray for being the first question on the ask last time! Cake for all!

*Passes cake out to all*

Anyway, questions. Hetalia, what's the "20" for in the title? Also I read in the first chapter that you might allow dares, just need clarification to see if we can for... reasons...

*Hides evil smirk*

Moving on! To all the host. If you could live forever, what would you do and why?

Sorry I can't really think of more but I probably will later, but that's all for now. Bye!

-Robo

 **Dear Robo**

 **Honey: Cake!**  
 **Hetalia: Well...**  
 **Moonlight:Thats cause its a typo~!**  
 **Hetalia: Yes, yes it is. You see the original title was going to be Two Point Oh. But when I tried to make the title the point just kept dissapering and I keep forgetting to take out the 0 so it can just be 2. And yes, yes you can send in dares.**  
 **Tamaki: I would stay with the club and my family forever!**

 **The twins: But wouldn't we all be dead?**  
 **Tamaki:0_0 {Goes to corner of woe}**  
 **Hetalia: Fix it.**  
 **The twins: Alright. {Tries to cheer Tamaki up}**  
 **Honey: Eat cake!**  
 **Kyoya: Build the Otori group into an unstoppable empire.**

 **Haruhi: I'm not really sure. I would hang out with my friends and family I guess.**

* * *

welcome back i was surprised and happy to see this return anyway on to the question if you could have any weapon from rwby which one would it be, and for hetaliafan have you seen the goosebumps movie? thanks for listening and i look forward to seeing where this great story goes again and also all hail beelzenef

 **Dear bmg20**

 **Hetalia: Cresent rose! Oooo or Nora's hammer!**  
 **The twins : Ember Celica!**  
 **Honey: Same here!**  
 **Tamaki: I love Weiss' sword.**  
 **Kyoya: Qrow's weapon.**  
 **Mori: Milo and Akouo.**  
 **Hetalia: {Sniffles} PYRRHA WHY! {Blows nose into tissue} No, no I haven't seen Goosebumps the movie. Is that frickin dummy in it?**

 **Beelzenef: {Laughs evily}**

* * *

Hi love your ask book it was hilarious. Anyway here's my questions

What would Tamaki saw Haruhi handcuffed to Hikaru

Have you thought to cosplay as anime characters for a host club idea

Haruhi how have you not lost your mind with the host club

Renge have you thought to dress the hosts up as Sailor Moon characters

Karou and Hikaru what was your best prank you pulled

Those are all the questions I can think of Serenabishop97

 **Dear Serenabishop97**

 **Hetalia: Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying it!**  
 **Tamaki: 0_0 H..h..haruhi handcuffed to Hikaru. {Starts to charge towards Hikaru} I WOULD GIVE HIM A STARLIGHT KICK WHERE THE SUN NEVER SHINES.**  
 **Hikaru: {Drops a banana peel and walks away}**  
 **Tamaki: {Slips on the banana peel and crashes into Haruhi}**

 **The twins: Wow boss we didn't know you were that much of a perv.**  
 **Tamaki: I AM NOT YOU DEVILISH TWINS TRIPPED ME!**  
 **Hetalia and Renge: Yes! We have many ideas and hopefully soon our first one will be posted.**  
 **Hetalia: You know what I'm just gonna hold a poll to see what cosplay you guys would like to see the hosts in so leave your requests in the comments and Renge and I will tally them up!**  
 **Haruhi: I ask myself that question everyday.**  
 **Renge: OMG yes! But its not that easy to get all of them to agree to wear skirts.**  
 **The twins: Oh so many to choose from! Probably when we got Haruhi to invite us over.**  
 **Haruhi: {Glares at the twins} Yeah, good times.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hetalia: So who should the host club cosplay next. RWBY,Black Butler, SailorMoon, or something else? This poll ends** **next friday.**

 **Moonlight:do you know how to make a poll?**

 **Hetalia:*realization*POLL IN THE COMMENTS! POLL IN THE COMMENTS!**  
 **Moonlight:lil'sis! . ~! PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA!muwahahahahahaha!**  
 **Hetalia: Add it to the list! But who would we make Madoka?**  
 **Moonlight:speaking of lists...**  
 **Hetalia: Oh no...**  
 **Moonlight:if anybody wants the list of typos ive found, y'all just got to ask. alot of them are hilarious~.**  
 **the list is short right now, but its probably going to get larger.**

 **P.S Sorry it took so long to update, I have just been busy with school. Good news is its almost springbreak!**


	4. Cats, Cosplays, Lolis, and Tsunderes!

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran {Plays Moonlight densetsu}**  
 **Hetalia: {Wears a pink wig parted into small pigtails with triangle buns with a pink and white sailor suit and boots.} Can you take a guess which cosplay won the vote?**  
 **{Grins eviliy}**  
 **The hosts: 0_0 why us?**  
 **Hetalia: Actually it was a three way tie so we just drew one of the choices out of a bucket.**  
 **Moonlight:{wears brown wig in ponytail,green and white sailor suit and green ankleboots}why didn't more of you guys vote?**  
 **Hetalia:Come on guys show them your outfits.**  
 **Kaoru: Do we have to? {Wears a red, white, and blue sailor suit with red boots, white gloves and a long blonde wig spilt into to pigtails with buns}**  
 **Hikaru: Yeah we look ridiculous. {Wears a long red wig with a sleeveless purple dress}**  
 **Haruhi: How long do we have to wear these? {Wears a golden sailor suit and boots}**  
 **Hetalia: Just until the end of this chapter.**  
 **Renge: Yay! I love my costume!{ Wears a long sleeveless white dress with a white hair wig also parted into pigtails with buns}**  
 **Hetalia: I was really hoping this one would win! Magical girls ftw!**  
 **Kyoya: Yes well your not the one stuck in this awkward situation. {Wears a long blonde wig and an orange sailor suit and orange heels}**  
 **Nekozawa: Shield your eye's Beelzenef!I do not wish for you to see me like this. {Wears a short light blue wig with a light blue sailor suit and boots}**  
 **Belzenef: {Laying face down on a table}**  
 **Moonlight:{pokes beelzenef with a stick}is it actually sentient?**  
 **Nekozawa: Don't poke Beelzenef! you will be cursed for 100 lives.**  
 **Moonlight:{drops the stick and puts hands above head}im backing up!im backing up!**  
 **Tamaki: I don't know what you all are complaining about I think we all look lovely! {Wears a Long dark purple wig and sailor suit} I also really love holding this thing.**  
 **{Hold up his staff}**  
 **Honey: Tama-chan rights I think we all look cute! {Siting on Mori senpai's shoulder while wearing an teal colored wig and sailor suit and heels}**  
 **Mori: {Just stands there wearing a long black wig and red sailor suit with heels}**  
 **Kasanoda: {Stands hiding behind Mori while wearing a short blonde wig and a dark blue sailor suit and ankle boots}**  
 **Hetalia: Anyways lets get this ask started!**

* * *

dear host club,  
I have Q for all of you Hetalia what do you think would happen if the Weasley twins met the Hitachin twins?  
Tamaki, have you loved anyone before Haruhi Kyouya, is your notebook death note.  
Hikaru, Will you marry me Kauru, I dare you to go out side and scream something unintelligible Mori, why do you look so good without a shirt Honey is there a cake that you have not tasted?  
Haruhi, If you could travel back in time were would you go Nekozawa, do you know how to make evil potions Renge, What is your favorite host pairing love,  
Hitachin Weasley

 **Dear Hitachin Weasley**

 **Me: Total and utter chaos!=)**  
 **Tamaki: Not romantically but I have always loved my family.**  
 **Kyoya: {Chuckles} Of course not.**  
 **Hikaru: I'm sorry but I already promised my brother I would stay with him forever.{Embraces Kaoru}**  
 **Kaoru: Dont ever leave me. {Steps outside for a moment} PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!**  
 **Me: {Giggles} Speak the truth!**  
 **MORI: {Shrugs} Because I'm me.**  
 **Honey:Hmmm Fruit cake because it ruins the whole point of cake.**  
 **Haruhi: I've always wanted to see what my mother was like in the court room. So I would probably go back in time to see one of her cases.**  
 **Nekozawa: Of course I do, but I'm not as good as Belzenef is.**  
 **Renge: Third place would be Kasanoda and Haruhi, Second place would be Honey and Mori, and my top Favorite is Kyoya and me!**  
 **Moonlight:{in the corner of woe}**

* * *

REEEETUUURN OF SAAAAKIII AAAND EEE-SAAAMAA! [a sports-announcer declares, rather over-enthusiastically. The door of Music Room 3 swings open, triggering the sakura-  
cannon, which sends aromatic petals fluttering into the air flamboyantly. Saki enters, coughing up moist pink globs of flower onto the gold-speckled marble tiles. E-sama cowers somewhere over by an unused kotatsu, eating a bowl of instant (Commoners'!) ramen stolen from Tamaki's stash. It is all very anticlimactic.]

That sakura-cannon. It's dangerous. [Saki points weakly at the cannon, which is cleverly concealed behind a pillar, in a stroke of creative genius on Kyoya's part.]

Hello again! [Saki waves, energy (miraculously and instantaneously) restored. She even sparkles a bit. Tamaki's ramen is shrimp-flavored, E-sama discovers happily.]

Hetalia-san and Moonlight-san! So...E-sama is secretly a shojo maniac, so definitely Sailor Moon cosplay...[Everyone gets the impression that E-sama, from wherever she is hiding, is blushing furiously.] But I love Black Butler. And Fullmetal Alchemist! I would suggest Devil is a Part-Timer, but there aren't nearly enough characters,  
unless you all want to be unnamed MgRonald's workers. [Renge giggles a bit at that prospect.]

Ooh, and everyone! If you could choose to cosplay a Furuba (Fruits Basket) character, based on your personality, who would you choose? I'd love to be Uo-chan or Hana-  
chan, but I'm probably more of a gender-bender Shigure. [Hetalia, Moonlight, and Renge, who are all (hopefully) familiar with the series, stare a bit. Realizing her error, Saki turns red.] Um...minus the pervertedness, of course.

Nekozawa-senpai! Quickly, what's Bereznoff/Belezneff's origin story?

Also, Nekozawa-senpai - you still haven't picked up your shipment. It's starting to growl and scare the entry-level employees...[Saki notices the confused looks around her.] All the experienced ones are used to this kind of thing, of course. Should I feed it some more unicorn, Nekozawa-senpai? We've just received a few metric tons from the Otori Group's outpost in the outer Solar System - deep space unicorn is so hard to find; we just have to make do, ne? [Saki suddenly stiffens.] But...but that's confidential. Kyon-kyon! May they be trusted or should we...dispose of them? [Saki's eyes get a bit teary on the "dispose" part. These are her close acquaintances, after all.]

And Haru-ch...ooh. I've written a lot. [E-sama peeks tentatively from between two marble columns. She is washing her bowl in the sink conveniently (and rather unrealistically) right next to her kotatsu. Really, this room has everything, she marvels. E-sama tries to look fiercely disappointed, but fails miserably. It's just something about her purple Maker Fair (a STEM festival of supreme geekiness, hosted by Google) t-shirt or the Neko Atsume background music playing softly from her phone.] {You need to work on your writing length, Saki. If THIS annoys your acquaintances, think of your poor literacy teacher! Two pages of counterargument, alone. AND, my poor, overworked fingers. Typing this much isn't good for me!}

Oh, um...goodbye~! Remember the hourly report, Kyon-kyon! You were reading my essay...somewhere around page thirty-four, ne? [Kyoya is blushing, but considerably less so. Tamaki pats his friend encouragingly on the shoulder, very much proud of his Okaa-san's efforts.]

{All hail Bereznoff!} [E-sama intones, shuffling along towards the door, and Saki flitting about (then doubling back to poke E-sama a few times). Oh her way, E-sama hands Tamaki his bowl and chopsticks, bowing respectfully. Kyoya says something to Saki about an astronomical discovery, if the twins (over)hear correctly. Saki squeaks a bit and hugs him. (Kyoya is red for ONLY eleven minutes afterwards, Tamaki congratulates. Eleven minutes is such a small number in the whole scheme of things , isn't it?)}

{Keep up the awesome ask, Hetalia-san and Moonlight-san! This is so fun~!}

 **Dear Saki and E-Sama**

 **Me: {Stares at the cannon with big sparkiling eye's" Ooooooo I want one! Sailor Moon and Inuyasha were the first two animes I ever watched thanks to my sister! {Points to moonlight} Black Butler was in the running but we picked sailor moon out of the tie breaker bucket. However if Black Butler wins the polls next time we have a list ready to go of whos dressing up as who.**  
 **Moonlight:{tearsofjoy}SOEMBODY NOTICED MEEEEE! come'ere i wanna give you a hug!**  
 **Renge: {Giggles at your comment and thinking about the list} Just wait till you find out who's playing Ciel and Sebastian!**  
 **Me: I love Fruits Basket It's my alltime favorite anime/manga! Well this and Hetalia. =) Renge: I think I would fit Mine or Ayame the best! Ooo and Kyoya would definately make a great Hatori!**  
 **Moonlight:i think i would be kagura-but its probablly more like i wish i was as awesome as her!she runs THROUGH walls and can punch people super far!and still looks so cool!**  
 **Me: Momiji,Hiro or Kisa cause they're so cute!**  
 **Hikaru: {Laughs} Kid with your height you would have no problem pulling it off.**  
 **Me: Hey I'm not a kid I'm 18 and for your information I'm 4ft 11in.**  
 **Hikaru: Just be glad that no one here is a Lolicon.**  
 **Me: {Glares at Hikaru} Are you calling me a Loli You borderline Tsundere?{looks around the room} Now where did I put good old Murderbat?**  
 **Hikaru and Me: {Start a poke war}**  
 **Moonlight:FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**  
 **Both Hikaru and me: {Turn to look at Moonlight} Really?**  
 **Hetalia: {Finds murderbat and glares at Moonlight}: Three seconds. Headstart.**  
 **Moonlight:{honds up index finger}i. regret. NOTHING!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!{sprints away}**  
 **Haruhi: Well I havent really seen Fruits Basket but based on what I was told I would be Isuzu.**  
 **Tamaki: You and I can be Shigurie together! The twins: Only add the pervertedness with him.**  
 **Me: { Realized the poke war ended} HA I win stupid cat!**  
 **Renge: Funny I thought Bossanova would be Kyo.**  
 **Kasanoda: Its Kasanoda.**  
 **Me: Your right. We'll make Hikaru Hiro because he whines about Tamaki like Hiro does about Tohru. Just like a little kid. {smirks}**  
 **Nekozawa: This Hanajima character seems quite interesting.**  
 **Honey: Momiji!**  
 **Mori: {Shrugs}**  
 **Nekozawa: Well when I was a kid I never had any friends. People always said I was to creepy to hang out with for some reason. Well my parents had showed me Black Magic and said with this I would have unfathomable power. So I prayed to our leader asking him for a friend and the very next day Beelzenef fell from the sky. We have be inseparable since! Thank you for reminding me about that order and yes unicorns will do, just make sure that none of them can use magic. There was this one incident with this Twilight Sparkles character.**  
 **Everyone else: {Stares at him} 0..0 Moonlight:doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo(twilightzone theme)**  
 **Hetalia:{startled}where did you come from? i thought you ran away?**  
 **Moonlight:{smiles}eheheheheheheheh Kyoya: Don't worry theres no need to dispose of them.. yet.**  
 **Me: Don't worry somtimes I write alot without even knowing it. I mean my one piece chapters are almost 4k a piece. =( Sometimes I'm even stuck having to rewrite them because I suck at writing fight scenes.**  
 **Moonlight:how...how does...HOW DOES THIS ROOM DEFY THE LAWS OF PHYSICS?!ITS CONSTANLY CHANGING!my head hurts...**  
 **Kyoya: 0/0 Tamaki: {Only realizes that one of his ninja food was taken when he was handed the bowl}**  
 **Beelzenef:{Laughs eviliy}**  
 **Moonlight:{falls backwards theatrically}SON OF A WESLEY! {sits right back up and points}I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! IT IS SENTIENT-AND SAPIENT!**

* * *

I don't know if this question will be answered since I don't have an account don't know if this is still going but here goes. My question's renge you should totally dress them up as Tokyo mew mew characters tamaki what would you do if haruhi was a guy posing as a girl posing as a guy kouru your my favorite host so just keep doing you kyouya is there anyone your interested in if so then please do tell hikaru you seem like a pizza kinda guy do you like pizza if so what would you rate 1 out of 10 honey what's your favorite kind of cake and do you consider cheese cake a cake or pie mori Do you like cake to if so what's your favorite haruhi how do you deal with all of these idiots all the time hitalia how do you like hanging with the host club. Those are all my question's not sure if this will get answered since I'm late but if it is my name would be sakurablossom thanks

 **Dear sakurablossom**

 **Me: Don't worry I honestly don't mind if they're PM'd or not.**

 **Moonlight:did you drink mabel-juice? can i have some?**

 **Hetalia:NO! that's the offspring of coffee and nightmares!**

 **Tamaki:is it commoner's coffee?**

 **Renge: I love the idea of dressing them up as magical girls!**

 **Tamaki:0_0 {Tamaki processing}**

 **Moonlight:GENDER-INCEPTION!**

 **Hetalia: there's debauchery here! yay debauchery!**

 **Kaoru: =) Thanks you!**

 **Kyoya: No one in particular.**

 **Hikaru: Pizza is alright so I'll give it an 8.**

 **Honey: I love all cake! Cheesecake is definitely a cake!**

 **Mori: I don't eat cake.**

 **Haruhi: Trust me you get use to it after a while.**

 **Me: It's fun hanging out with them!**

* * *

i! I love your story Hetalia! It's like, the BEST thing ever. And please cosplay as Black Butler. *begins to overly fangirl* *coughs* Anyway,

Kyoya: How do you know everything about everyone ALL the time? And how many people have died because of your death note book?  
Haruhi: *pats her head* I'm sorry you deal with Tamaki every day. How?  
Mori: Why are you so amazing?

That's all I have for now so... Bye! crazyangelgirl21

 **Dear crazyangelgirl21**

 **Me: Thank you! Black Butler was in the running but Sailor Moon won the tie breaker. But we are having another poll so maybe Black Butler will win next time.**  
 **Moonlight:vote people! Kyoya: Lets just say I know people. I can honestly say there is no record of anyone dying from a Death Note. {Smiles}**  
 **Haruhi: School breaks help.**  
 **Mori: {Shrugs} Because I'm me.**

* * *

thanks for answering my question and yes hetalia the dummy is in the movie along with a lot of the other iconic baddies from the books, anyway on to the question, my first one is for renge if you dress the hosts up as one of the super sentai teams which would it be (if you don't know what super sentai is then which power rangers team would they be) and my other question is for the haruhi do you enjoy any hobbies when ur not with the club or being an ace at school

thanks again for listening and hail beelezenef and all his dark powers and long live kyoya and his world order

 **Dear bmg20**

 **Me: One one hand theres the dummy, but theres also Jack Black as R L Stine. {Debating the pros and cons of seeing the movie} You know what YOLO! I'm gonna go see this movie.**  
 **Renge: I would have to go with the original team I grew up on! The Denshi Sentai Denziman! For Power Rangers it would be the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! You can never beat the classics!**  
 **Haruhi: I like cooking.**  
 **Beelzenef: Smart Mortal. {Laughs evily}**  
 **Moonlight:{flashsteps to the other side of thegroup away from Nekozawa and Beelzenef. hides behind the hiitachiin twins}neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh Hetalia:{trying not to laugh at the sound}i thought you liked cats?**  
 **Moonlight:{crazy eyes ACTIVATED} THAT {points at Beelzenef}IS NOT A CAT!**  
 **Hikaru &Kaoru:why are you hiding behind us?**  
 **Moonlight:{crazy eyes DEACTIVATED}...meatsheild!**  
 **Hetalia:{thumbs-up} i approve!**  
 **Hikaru &Kaoru:{embrace each other with puppy eyes and fake tears}HOW COULD YOU!?**  
 **Kyoya: Yes, quite a smart move indeed.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: well spring breaks here so hopefully I'll update more on my stories. So who do you want the Hosts to cosplay next? Who wore their cosplay best this time? YOU DECIDE!**  
 **EPIC HOST COSPLAY OF HISTORYYYYYYYY! See you guys in the next chapter!**  
 **The hosts excluding Tamaki, Honey, and Mori: Finally we can get out of these embarrassing outfits.**  
 **Me: Wait Kaoru there is still something we need to do.**  
 **Kaoru: Do we have to?**  
 **Me: Yes. It will be the perfect way to end this chapter!**  
 **Kaoru: Ugh.. fine. I'm Sailor Moon!**  
 **Me: And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!**  
 **Both of us: In the name of the Moon we will punish you!**  
 **Me: Just leave your cosplay sugestions in the comments and the group with cosplay the winner next chapter. Poll ends Thursday! Good luck to all of you!**


	5. Wizards, Memes, and anime!

**Discaimer: I do not own Ouran**

 **Me: {Plays Im alive by Becca} We are really sorry for not updating for a while.{ Wears a long red wig with a red coat, a white dress shirt, and black dress pants and vest} There has just been some technical difficulties. {Glares at Tamaki}**  
 **Tamaki: =( I said I was sorry. { Wears a long blonde wig with 4 spiral curls and a pink head band and flower. Also holding up thick Victorian red dress with a pink coursette while he walks.} We got your laptop fixed didn't we? {Gives me his famous puppy dog face} =3**

 **Me: =3 dwaaaa I can't stay mad at you! {Gives him a hug} I'll just take it out on Hikaru later! {Grins while looking at death bat leaning against the wall}**  
 **Hikaru: =( Seriously? Why me? { Adjust his short magenta wig with a white clothed head band. He wears a dark blue dress with a white collar and cuffs, and a white apron tied on}**  
 **Me: Because making Tamaki sad would just be animal cruelty.**  
 **Hikaru: Hmmmm really? ... =3**

 **Me: {Looks away} Must...resist...adorableness!**

 **Hikaru: =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 Me: { Has a single moment of weakness and looks} OK fine, I surrender! {Pats his head} You are just soo cute! 3**

 **Hikaru: I can't believe that actually works! =)**  
 **Kaoru: Uh should we all show them who were cosplaying as? {Wears a medium length black wig and a regular black suit with white gloves}**  
 **Me: OH, yeah sorry. Hehhehheh. {rubs the back of her head nervously}**  
 **Haruhi: Who am I dressed as again? {Walks out of the dressing room wearing a medium lengh red wig and dress with a white collar and frilly cuffs}**  
 **Renge: Haruhi your Madame red of course! { Wears a black short wig and a red and blue changshan}**  
 **Honey: aww Tama-Chan looks adorable!{ Rides on Moris shoulders with his regular hair messy and held back by 5 red pins. His shirt is a beige and red blouse and his pants are yellow and red plead}**  
 **Tamaki: Thank you Honey-Senpai!**  
 **Mori: {Wears pretty much nothing but a long silver wig and black boxers}**  
 **Kasanoda: I can't believe your making me do this again.{ Wears a medium dark blue wig and green suit}**  
 **Me: What happened to your eyepatch?**  
 **Kasanoda: Don' . .**  
 **Me: Aww ok. =(**  
 **Kyoya: Can we please just get this over with? {Pretty much just wears a black suit and bed head}**  
 **Moonlight: {Wears a long silver wig and with a black top hat and suit with a long coat} If any body needs a coffin you know where to find me!*climbs into a coffin and shuts lid* hey! these ARE comfy!new nap spot!**

* * *

Dear host club,  
I dare you all to read the series of Harry Potter and give your reviews including Nekozawa and Range.  
I think that Nekozawa is the most handsome, princely and mistaken character in all of ouran.  
Oh and Nekozawa senmpi do you use your powers for good or evil sincerely,  
HitachinWeasly

 **Dear HitachinWeasly**

 **Me: I have read one book out of that series, only the one I read was the chamber of secrets. But I'm working on reading the rest. I think its time for a trip to our public library!**

 **moonlight:unlike my little sis i have read all the books...its just been a while and im not very good at reviews.i just loved them.**

 **Many hours later {Le spongebob}**

 **The twins: It was amazing! GRYFINDOR WINS!**  
 **Honey: I wanna try some butter beer!**  
 **Mori: {Nods in agreement}**  
 **Tamaki: Now i've read the books and seen the movies! I am ready to go to Hogwarts where of course I'll be the next chosen one!**  
 **Nekozawa: Don't worry Serverus I know exactly how you feel. Your memories will live on! {Starts to cry} Won't they lord Beelzenef!**  
 **Renge: For a book series thats not Manga I love it!**  
 **Kyoya: All I can say was Tom Riddle was ripped off. Me: Uh but he's the antagonist.**  
 **Kyoya: No he was an opportunist that was misunderstood.**  
 **moonlight:...fanfic tom riddle is usually cool though...**  
 **Haruhi: It was enjoyable. I'm really glad I read it.**  
 **Tamaki: OOOOH theres an amusement park that has its own Diagon Alley! I say we go there on our next field trip!**  
 **Nekozawa: Thank you! I think Serverus proved that not all dark arts is evil. I use my powers to help others when they need curses or when Beelzenef thinks its necessary.**

P.S also I dare Tamaki to kiss haruhi on the lips in front of the club

Hitachin Weasley

 **Tamaki: 0/0 Uh... Haruhi?**  
 **Haruhi: {Sigh} Its not like we haven't done it before. The only difference is they're not hiding behind a bush or a buliding to see it. {Kisses Tamaki}**  
 **Hikaru: If your trying to get a rise out of me its not working.**  
 **Me: He's matured!{Hugs one side of Hikaru}**  
 **Kaoru: I'm so proud of you Hika! {Hugs the other side}**  
 **moonlight:*off eating cake with honey,not paying attention***

* * *

so a while back i came up with a oc by the name of arai Hitachiin who was the teenage son of hikaru and was a fasion hating member of greenpeace and peta and loyal to his friends to the letter my main question about this is for hikaru and it is pretty much what are your thoughts if this oc was infact your son, and my other question is in regards to persona 4 in the game the characters face down a shadow form of themselves and centers on a major thing about the character that they keep locked up within them my question for everyone is if you had to face down a shadow version of yourself what would its main quality be and would you embrace it or refuse it letting it become a true shadow.

thanks again for listening all hail beelzenef, long live the nko (new kyoya order) and moonlight gotta say love that name and beelzenef is a cute and all powerful kitty, thanks again guys bgm20

 **Dear bgm20**

 **Hikaru: Well I'm not all that into fashion myself, thats more of Kao's thing. He sounds like he would be a very caring person so how could I not love him. Besides he would be my son. I doubt any parent could really hate their children. Kaoru has said in the past that I can be a little... territorial when it comes to the people I care so I guess that would be my shadows quality. That is a negative trait that I have begun to accept and try to change.**  
 **Tamaki: Hmm what negative traits do I have?**  
 **Hikaru: Narcissism.**  
 **Kaoru: The inability to notice when your getting taken advantage of.**  
 **Hikaru: Stupidity.**  
 **Tamaki: {Starts to deflate}**  
 **The twins: {Continue their list}**  
 **Tamaki: {Floats over to the corner of woe}**  
 **Me: Ok I think Tamaki deflating means it time to move on!**  
 **moonlight:thanks, and that is NOT a cat! i don't know WHAT is is but i don't WANNA know*sights beelzenef's glare and sprints away***

* * *

BLACK BUTLER! Please? *puppy eyes*  
Questions. Everyone: Emo music (Panic! at the Disco, My Chemical Romance, etc.) or Country music (Luke Bryan, George Strait, etc.)? Renge: How do you get the spinning machine platform everywhere?  
Kyoya: So I'm hearing that people have died from it, but there's no record. So how many? And how many languages can you speak?  
Tamaki: Do you ever doubt your optimism but hide it? And why sparkles?  
Twins: How long did it take you to learn how to talk in sync for the club? Or did it just happen?

Ok. That's all I have folks! Bye!  
crazyangelgirl21

 **Dear crazyangelgirl121**

 **Me: Both. I love panic at the disco, MCR,and I also love Lady Antebellum!**  
 **moonlight...i usually listen to owl city,anime openings and...wait does love killer by the ready setand the grand finale by same count? cause i like those two songs alot.**  
 **The twins: Not country.**  
 **Renge: K-POP! Also a little emo music because I love MCR!**  
 **Haruhi: Emo music I guess.**  
 **Tamaki: I love all music!**  
 **Honey: Um anything upbeat!**  
 **Mori:{Shrugs}**  
 **Nekozawa: Have you heard of a band called Get Scared? Thats my favorite band Kyoya: I'm sorry but that information is classified. Also. Ich spreche viele.**  
 **Tamaki: Nope! Even if I do my friends alway know how I'm feeling. Why sparkles? I think the better question is why not sparkles.**  
 **The twins: We've always been able to speak in sync.**

* * *

I'm sad that I couldn't think of any questions for the last chapter but I have some now.

Haruhi, if we started a charity to help pay off your debt, would you accept the money? You can still hang out with the host, mainly because they wouldn't stop following you even if you did leave, but you wouldn't have to works as a host.

I was originally going to pose this question to Kyoya and Nekozawa but I think it would be more interesting if everyone answered. In a war for world domination who would win, Kyoya or Beelzenef?  
(Praise be to both)

Hetalia and Moonlight, have either of you seen the animes Gurren Lagann or Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo? If you haven't then you are missing a part of your soul!

Also, Hetalia, expect a dare from me some time in the future. I just need to plan out some minor details and then it should be ready. MWAHAHAHAHA! *Coughs* Sorry, did I maniacal laugh out loud, I really need to control those.

That's all for now,  
Robo.

 **Dear Robo**

 **Haruhi: I'm flattered you want to help me but I couldn't take your money.**  
 **Tamaki and the twins: {Glomp Haruhi} She's so adorable!**  
 **Haruhi: On second thought.**  
 **Me: 0_0 Uh.. Honestly I would rather not see them try. But my moneys on Kyoya. I don't know how, but he would manage to do it.**  
 **The twins: 0_0 Beelzenef.**  
 **Haruhi: Kyoya.**  
 **Tamaki: 0_0 Kyoya.**  
 **Honey: Kyoya.**  
 **Mori: Beelzenef.**  
 **Renge: Kyoya 3**

 **Moonlight: kyoya, and its not just because im terrified of beelzenef.*whistles while shifty eyes* i haven't seen gurren lagann but i HAVE seen bobobo! favorite of those crazies was don patch/poppa rocks. ...idk why...**  
 **Me: Just who in the hell do you think I am? lol! Kamina is my spirit animal! I have seen Bobobo but that was when I was 6 and it was on toonami. Jelly Jiggler was my fav! He is also my spirit animal!**  
 **moonlight:*currently laughing into space***  
 **Me: {Glares at Moonlight} YOU WILL EAT JELLY FOR BREAKFAST FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!**  
 **moonlight:*has left the stratosphere***  
 **Me: {Reads the part about the dare} 0_0**

 **Hikaru: {Grins} Can't wait to see what happens to you.**  
 **Me: Hold it, just because he was telling me about the dare dosen't mean its for me.**

 **Hikaru: Just keep telling yourself that. =)**

* * *

Hello, everyone! Inoue Sakaki, here! [Saki waves cheerfully. E-sama situates herself beside the kotatsu, watching with a bemused sort of quietness.] Happy almost Spring Break, Hetalia-san and Moonlight-san! Counting down the days until my trans-dimensional embezzlement project enters phase VI! [At this, the club (with the exclusion of Kyoya, who had just received her informative hourly report) blinked apprehensively.]

So, questions! [E-sama has borrowed/stolen more instant ramen from Tamaki. Chicken flavor, this time.]

Hmm, Mori-senpai - what type of cake does Hunny-senpai eat the most of? [Saki is very careful not to include the words 'favorite', 'preference', and the ever-dangerous phrase 'rank from one to ten', just as Kyoya had recommended. One of Saki's personal mottos is "one can never be too certain how quickly one's secret defense force could arrive, and so one should never take any chances resulting in immediate bodily harm." She had bought a gilded plaque and everything.]

Kyon-kyon, this one's for you! At what fee will you accept input for the Host Club's cosplay days? And, does that same fee apply to Free! cosplay? The guests would certainly enjoy the Club's take on Free!, I'd suppose. [Renge gives Saki a standing ovation at that. Mori quietly ushers Hunny out of the room, as the conversation is taking turns that he has deemed "not entirely appropriate" for his young cousin's ears.]

This is for everyone, now! Any musical preferences? I'm a die-hard Tschaikowsky fan. And, despite appearances, E-sama is a devout listener to Panic! at the Disco and Grimes. [E-sama makes a strangled, throaty croaking noise that vaguely resembles "nosakiyoupromised."] And [Saki's eyes gleam wickedly at this. The room's temperature seems to chill a few degrees.] Kyon-kyon rather likes Girls' Generation. [At this, Kyoya, blushing furiously, also makes the "nosakiyoupromised" sound.]

Haru-chan! To what extent would you do things for ootoro (fancy tuna)? [Saki does a very good job at masking the malevolent glow emitting from her eyes, and the room subsequently only drops a few degrees. Only a few, E-sama notes encouragingly. Saki is really working on it.]

Ooh, now it's time for cosplay suggestions! E-sama, it's your turn! [E-sama emerges from behind the kotatsu, glasses glowing with some sort of demonic light. Like Saki 's or Kyoya's, but a hundredfold more terrifying. Unholy fire flickers behind her, for added effect. Renge recognizes this well. It is...the Power of Moe, harnessed by a True Otaku!]

{Dragonball Z! Fairy Tale! Azumanga Daioh! Vampire Knight! Attack on Titan! Akame ga Kill! Pokemon! Rosario Vampire! Avatar! Spirited Away! Kiki's Delivery Service! Howl's Moving Castle! Castle in the Sky! My Friend Totoro! Haganai! One Piece! Death Note! Prince of Tenn-a;sldjkpqn!} [E-sama is dragged away by Saki's secret defense force, much to the relief of many of the club members.] {Kyoya! I put the rest at the bottom of Saki-san's hourly report! You should especially consider Puella Magi Madoka Magica!}

Goodbye, my peers! Thank you for the Ask, Hetalia-san and Moonlight-san! [Saki runs after E-sama, shouting something about "never showing one's true form in public."]  
E-Sama and Saki

 **Dear E-Sama and Saki**

 **Me: Well now theres only 4 more weeks of school! yay!**  
 **Everyone excluding Kyoya: 0-0 Mori: Srawberry.**  
 **Kyoya: Renge pays for our costumes so suggesting a cosplay is free of charge. {Looks over at Hetalia} Is that what you wanted me to say?**  
 **Me: Yes, yes it is! I also love panic at the disco!**  
 **Nekozawa: Get scared.**  
 **The twins: Anything but country.**  
 **Tamaki: I love all music!**  
 **Honey: Anything upbeat.**  
 **Mori: {Shrugs}**  
 **Renge: J-pop and K-pop!**  
 **Kyoya: 0/0 Me: You reached your inner Otaku power! I'm so proud of you!**  
 **Renge: Me too!**  
 **moonlight:*was busy playing clash of clans IN SPACE and didn't hear the question***

* * *

Hi so I dont have a fanfic account but here are my questions anyway (forever optimistic lol):

1) Hetalia and Moonlight who do you like better - the Hitachiin brothers or the Kuronuma sisters (from love egoist at the back of the ohshc manga)? And what do you think would happen if they met?2) Haruhi do you think youll ever pay off your debt? I hope you do but I also want you to stay with the host club...(O, the conflicion..  
.*swoon a la Tamaki* XD) 3) Is it just me or did anyone else notice that Hunnys and Moris last names (Haninozuka and Morinozuka) rhyme? 4) Even though this isnt a question...Hunny youre my favorite character! Stay awesome!1 (Would you like to share a cake?) 5) Kyoya would you go on a vengeful rampage if you werent chosen as the Ootori heir? 6) What do you think would happen if Hikaru and Kaoru discovered tumblr?

Thanks a bunch for the ask Hetalia and Moonlight! livvymochi23

 **Dear livvymochi23 Me: I love both twins! The sisters helped pair an unlikely couple up, and Hikaru and Kao are just so awesome its hard to choose. I honestly wouldn't know what would happen if they met.**  
 **moonlight:*teleports* them both.-GASP-they gotta meet.(ewe)**  
 **Me:how did you?moonlight no moonlight.**

 **moonlight: HIKARU, KAORU!-GAK!**

 **Haruhi: No, but even still I try.**  
 **Everyone: We've noticed.**  
 **Honey: Thank you, and yes I would love to share a cake with you!**  
 **Kyoya: No I already have a plan for what I'm going to do.**  
 **Everyone excluding the twins: Meme's and Vines.**  
 **moonlight:ooh!thats another thing!*goes to tell hikaru and kaoru about tumblr***  
 **Me:...were doomed...**

* * *

 **A/N Well sorry again for the delay but my laptop is back in action and summer is upon us! Quick question for you all what do you think would happen if 2 Yandere's fell in love? Also I've been thinking about moving this ask to either YouTube, or a tumblr blog . If we did the YouTube thing there would be people cosplaying as the hosts and everyone else. So what I'm asking is would you guys rather see this ask on tumblr where we can make pictures of the hosts answering the question, or would you rather have the ask on YouTube and watch the characters answer your questions. Just let us know in the comments. See ya guys in the next chapter!**  
 **moonlight: sis,we would also need time to accumulate the cosplay materials...(=.=)**  
 **yeah...**


	6. Cosplay,stuffies, and transformers hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran**

 **Me: {Plays crazyrainbowstar} Crazy crazy rainbow star! Im a crazy rainbow star!**

* * *

Yes, a good foundation of Bobobo is necessary, especially at a young age. Although I hear a lot of people say being in that fandom has a lot of weird side-effects, but I haven't seen any.  
[Has a full move set for the Super First of the Eyebrows that was completely made up by me.]  
No side-effects at all.

As for your question, Hetalia, if two Yanderes fell in love you would just have two versions of Yandere simulator. BUT, if they fell in love with each other then you basically have the equivalent of the Destruction of London from Hellsing Ultimate just by looking at one of them.

Also, if the ask had to move I would like YouTube. I spend my entire day there anyway so it would be a win-win. Plus I don't have a tumblr account. I 'm not, how the normal people say, "sociable," I think that's the word for it.

As for my questions:  
To everyone: What would the club do if both Tamaki and Kyoya are out sick? From what I've seen Haruhi is a capable third-in-command but I don't know how well she would had all the official stuff. Honestly I'd like to see how the chain of command works for the club.

What's everyone's opinion on America? I know this is a weird question but I'd like to get an outside opinion.

Lastly, Hikaru, it's hilarious how you think you're safe from me. The only people who are safe are Kyoya, Nekozawa and Moonlight. Kyoya because I have no problems with him, Nekozawa because Beelzenef, and Moonlight because she hasn't don't anything to warrant my mischief... yet.

I'll just leave you all with the knowledge that my dare is coming, and not many of you are safe.  
Mwahahaha. That time it was on purpose.  
Robo

 **Dear Robo**

 **Moonlight:*in a corner of the club room, a large pile of blankets and pillows shakes,before falling away revealing a coffin.**  
 **the coffin opens and a figure rises up to standing position* I LIVE!**  
 **Me:...how long were you waiting to do that?**  
 **Moonligh: *grins*all day~!**  
 **Everyone: ...whats with the coffin?**  
 **Moonlight:it was part of the undertaker cosplay, and it's a comfy nap-spot!**

 **Me: I know right {My hair turns to a shade of pink}**  
 **Hair: Totally!**  
 **Me: {Reads comment about the Yanderes} I KNEW IT! Yeah I probably will move this ask to youtube just not anytime soon. We still have to create the cosplays and find people who want to cosplay the hosts.**  
 **The hosts besides Tamaki and Kyoya: {Thinks about Kyoya and Tamaki being sick} 0..0 Well...**  
 **Renge: HAHAHAHAHA That would be me! I am the manager after all!**  
 **Me: {Thinks about my name-sake Hetalia} HERO!**  
 **Moonlight:*is buried under blankets due to burrowing in the blanket pile, thus did not hear the question***

 **Haruhi: Boston was nice The twins: Glad were not apart of that mess in November!**  
 **Me: {Glares at the twins} THERE WILL BE NO TALK OF POLITICS! ANYONE WHO DOES WILL BE SHIPPED.. WILL BE SHIPPED WITH...Ampora!**  
 **The twins: 0..0 Me: {Grins} Don't mess with a fangirl.**  
 **Renge: SUPERSIZED!**  
 **Everyone: {Reads your last comment}**

 **Hikaru and I: 0..0**

 **Me: Schist.**

* * *

hi hitalia I reall Love ask the hosts I'm glad you brought it back. hi I'm kiwai and I would like to ask you guys a couple questions if ya don't mind. First question is for hitalia "have you ever watched dancing with devils?"witch leads me up to my next one that is for Renge "Renge do you think the host club could cosplay as the characters from dwd?" my next question is for Tamaki "Tamaki how do you stay so cheerful and happy all the time even when Haruhi turns you down?" The next one is for honey "have you ever had a cherpumple? if not its bunch of different cakes and pies stacked on top of each other it's really good" "karou, what will you do if hikaru ever gets a girlfriend?" "Hikaru how did you feel after haruhi turned you down?" "Kyouya do you like black butler?" "Mori what's toy fave tea?" "Nekozawa how did belzanef get on the floor for Tamaki to step on? unless it was in purpose?" "Haruhi what's your fave manga/ anime" this ones for Kasonoda if he is there "Kasonoda how is the garden club coming along?" Well that is all of the questions I kiwai have OH what karou can I marry you?. I not kiwai really like your story's and would really like it if you could answer my questions.

 **Dear Kiwai**

 **Me: Thanks! Im glad I brought it back too! Nope I have never heard of it. Ill have to check it out.**  
 **Renge: Sure!**  
 **Me: Adding it to the list.**  
 **Tamaki: As long as I can see her smile I'm happy!**  
 **Honey: No. {Turns to mori} Can i get one? Can I can I can I?!**  
 **Kaoru: {Starts to tear up} Ill just have to be a good brother and let him go.**  
 **Hikaru: {Grabs kaoru} But who says ill ever let you go?**  
 **Kaoru: Hikaru. {Blushes}**  
 **Hikaru: To be honest i'm just glad I got to tell her how I feel without ever going through life thinking what if. Besides. {Looks at Haruhi} She was my friend way before I started having feelings for her.**  
 **Kaoru and I: {Glomp Hikaru again} WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!**  
 **Kyoya: {Chuckles} Regardless what the rumors about me say I have never watched anime. {Shadow behind him starts to grow}**  
 **Me: Looks like he has on hell of a shadow! {Cue corny joke drum}**  
 **Nekozawa: shhh nows not the time. {black doors appear and Nekozawa leaves}**  
 **Haruhi: Well I did read one Shojo Manga but I forgot the name of it.**  
 **Kasanoda: Its going pretty well actually Thank you for asking!**  
 **Kaoru: But what about Hikaru? Where would he be?**  
 **Hikaru: {Starts to tear} Its... its ok kao you can go. Don't let me hold you back.**  
 **Kaoru: Hikaru! {Runs into Hikaru's arms} Don't say stuff like that. {Starts to tear again aswell}**  
 **Hikaru: {Wipes away Kao's tear} I'm sorry Kao. {Brings him closer.}**  
 **Me: {Stares at them both} Get a room already you two.**

* * *

INOOOUE IIS BAAACK! [Saki bursts through Music Room 3's double doors, deftly dodging the explosion of sakura petals that erupt in her wake.] Nice to see everyone again! [Saki waves, and then situates herself on the cushion between Haruhi and Kyoya. E-sama cowers somewhere behind the kotatsu, and vaguely considers buying one for herself.]

So, everyone! If you could only eat one food for the entirety of your life, what would it be? [Saki pulls out her notebook, pen poised to take notes. There is a maniacal gleam in her eyes when it's Kyoya's turn to speak, and the club gets the impression that Saki plans to use this information at a later date, most likely for something of questionable legality. Kaoru decides that it isn't in his best interest to remark that torture isn't friendly.]

Tamaki-senpai, this one's for you! To what is the extent of topics you can soliloquize? [The twins laugh a bit at this; the 'can you soliloquize this, Tono?' game reigns only second to the 'which one is Hikaru?' game.]

Mori-senpai, I watched some of your kendo videos! [Saki claps her hands together and bounces on her cushion gleefully.] It was majestic! [Suddenly, Saki hops up, strides over to Mori's seat, and bows deeply.] Sensei, may I challenge you to a duel? After school, Mori-senpai! On that melodramatic windswept ridge, remember? I'll never give up! Never! [Saki shuffles back to her seat, flushing happily. To think that she challenged world-famous Morinozuka Takashi!]

Oh, and Kyon-kyon, I've been looking into this whole "death note" business. Apparently it isn't legal to produce them...[Saki trails off, looking dejected.] Something about the whole 'murder' aspect. Those law enforcement officials and their useless moral compasses! [She flops against Kyoya, who is trying (and failing miserably) to look composed.] Moral compasses, pah! Could you hide them in one of the storage rooms, and put out an advertisement to some of those yakuza gangs? I'm sure we'll have some buyers. [Saki pauses.] But save one for me, Kyon-kyon! Please? [Saki gives him a puppy-dog look.]

[Saki turns to E-sama, who is currently slurping down a bowl of curry-flavored instant ramen and silently praising Tamaki. Saki's eyes have that malevolent glow. Again. E-sama drinks the last of her broth, sighing to herself.] E-sama, it's your turn. Social interaction is essential for healthy, well-adjusted adolescents!

[E-sama take a deep breath, and emerges from the kotatsu. Her face is still slightly flushed, and the True Form Incident flashes through her mind.] {H-hello, Hetalia-san and Moonlight-san...erm.} [E-sama shifts uncomfortably.] {Well, I hope your laptop stays in good shape. My Macbook was dead for a while. I have felt your pain, my comrade! And summertime! Just past the gauntlet of hayfever...so close but so far, isn't it?}

[E-sama pauses for a nervous exhalation.] {Two yanderes...that would be terrifying. If they were anything like Yandere-chan from Yandere Sim...} [E-sama shudders, and Renge and Saki, who are familiar with the game, exchange fearful glances.] {Hmm, YouTube or tumblr? YouTube would be totally awesome - it'd be like one of those drama CDs, right? But it would take a lot of time to videotape and edit everything. I'd love to get one every month or so, like I do with the Ask, but that would be too much to ask of you guys...I'm so conflicted! Tumblr would be cool, too, and I guess it would be less of a hastle to just take pictures of cosplaying. So tumbr, I guess?} [E-sama trails off.]

[Suddenly, E-sama sits up and claps her hands.] {But wait! What if you guys continued with the Ask, and then made supplementary videos for each set of questions, like a movie adaption of each question? That way, you'd keep getting new material, so that you could pick and choose which questions you liked the best - and you'd be able to do a video or tumblr post?}

Well, that was long! I'd love some 'Wakaba Girl' cosplay, by the way. What do you think, Renge?

Hmm, closing notes! Please answer more questions, Moonlight-san! Oh, and try to keep the murder bat away from my dear Hetalia-san, Kyon-kyon; everyone knows how difficult homicide is to clean up...[Saki laughs nervously.]

 **Dear Saki and E-Sama**

 **Honey: Cake!**  
 **Mori: ... ... ... Waffles**

 **Hikaru: Pancakes doused in maple syrup! =)**  
 **Kaoru: Something with wasabi!**  
 **Tamaki: Instant ramen!**

 **Haruhi: Tuna.**  
 **Me: Its between my moms lemon cake, parmesan chicken, and schnitzel.**  
 **Moonlight:*flops* i can't answer! i have to many foods i would still want to eat!*turns to Hetafan***  
 **you forgot mom's tortilla soup, her cheeseburger soup, her zitti, homemade pizza,and..and..i can't choose!**  
 **Kyoya: ... Nice try Everyone but Mori and**

 **Kyoya: 0...0 Tamaki: Well talking to oneself once in a while is a healthy thing to do. I talk about all kinds of things.**  
 **Mori: Thank you...and sure.**  
 **Kyoya: 0/0 sure.**  
 **Me: Well I have a temporary fix for my laptop right now so I should be good until im able to get another laptop. Two yanderes falling in love would bring upon the end of the world. If the ask moves to Youtube it will be like a q &a video only there will be people cosplaying the the hosts. The supplementary videos do sond like a good idea though. Moonlight and I are gonna have to talk about it more.**  
 **Renge: I agree!**  
 **Moonlight:*head pops up from the blanket pile* definatly gonna anser more asks,if i get any, and butt in when its funny.**  
 **i didnt get to jump in much the first time both awesome!*submerges again***  
 **Me: Added to the list.**

* * *

Wow I'm late to the party, aren't I? Not to mention it appears that the story is already discontinued because it hasn't updated in so long. I was re-reading hopping hosts, the story inspired by the original Ask, and I check up on you and I found you are doing another only for me to be super super super late! AHHHHH!

Hikaru! *Falcon punch!* There, now I feel better, and Kao? *Hugs!* I missed you! I changed my cover image. I am no longer Millianna. I am the official, completely literal amethyst fairy now! Honey do you want me to bring another ugly marshmallow cake? And Mori, are you still a couch, or have you been upgraded? Hmm...  
Well this will probably never actually make it into a chapter, that is sad but Honey I made Usa-chan a friend! *Hands Honey a purple stuffed cat* Her name is Feli-chan and she will love you forever! Ok bye!

 **Dear amethystfairy1**

 **Me: Nope not late my laptop just hates me.**  
 **Hikaru: {Lays on the ground moaning in pain)**  
 **Me: Did you know? Jay form the Kubscouts IS THAT DUDE! And your new cover image looks awesome!**  
 **The twins: We like it!**  
 **Honey: It looks so pretty and yes please i would love another marshmellow cake! Mori: {Looks over to see Mitskuni on his shoulders} Yes.**  
 **Honey: Thank you I love it!**  
 **Moonlight:*head pops up again* stuffie sense ringing *stares at Feli-chan,then submerges again***

* * *

have said it before and I will say it again Nekozawa is the most handsome and princely looking character even more better looking than Tamaki. Im in love with Nekozawa Anyways my questions this time are Kyouya have you ever thought about making your own business other then taking over your fathers.  
Renge do you like anyone outside of the club Hunny what do you do in your free time Mori why do you speak so little Tamaki how far would you go to save your loved ones Nekozawa how much do you care for your sister kauru do you have a crush same to you hikaru Lastly Haruhi which of the hosts backstory is most depressing to you hetaliafan thanks for ansering our Qs

 **Dear Hitachin weasley**

 **Tamaki: {Defaltes and floats into the corner of woe}**  
 **Nekozawa: {Appears behind Tamaki} Thank you!**  
 **Tamaki: 0_0 Kyoya: Yes, yes I have.**  
 **Renge: {Drags kyoya out of the club room} Yes, Yes I do!**  
 **Honey: Cake!**  
 **Mori: {Shrugs}**  
 **Tamaki:{Dramatic pose} To hell and back if I must!**  
 **Nekozawa: I would go out into the light for her without my wig and cloak.**  
 **The twins: Not really.**  
 **Haruhi: Well I can relate to losing a mother like Tamaki.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while. My laptop seems to hate me. I seem to have found a temporory solution for now. Hopefully before the end of the year I get a new laptop becuase Hitori {My laptop} which I have had for a little over 2 years has finally hit his limit. Thank you all for putting up with my infrequent updates. Goods news is I finally created a wattpad account so I can use my phone and write on the go. I just want to say thank you again and hopefully my laptop situation will be better!**  
 **Moonlight:im gonna go ask honey if i can hug the kitty stuffie...oh no, Sis help im being dragged back into transformers hell!**  
 **Me: thats your fandom battle,you can beat it. i believe in you!**  
 **Moonlight:nooooooooo! im too weak!*dragged into shadows***  
 **Me: OaO..Gotta go. Untill next time Hetaliafan is out! ... Peace!**


End file.
